<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spoiled Brats by iloveyourrosecheek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144875">Spoiled Brats</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyourrosecheek/pseuds/iloveyourrosecheek'>iloveyourrosecheek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, College AU, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Multi, beomjun are brats, dom taehyun, lace hehe, soft, sub beomgyu, sub yeonjun, taebeomjun cause the tag is so sad, technically</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:42:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyourrosecheek/pseuds/iloveyourrosecheek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The air around them was crackling with tension, it sent shivers through Taehyun’s spine. He could feel Yeonjun staring at them, he <i>knows</i> Yeonjun is staring at them. It fills him with a content feeling of satisfaction, knowing just what he’s doing to the other.</p><p>taegyujun make out fic anyone?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spoiled Brats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the taejun fic got to popular i decided to write another</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day was hazy, both in a literal and in a metaphorical sense. Outside it was a misty world shrouded in fog, a sign of rain to come later in the early morning. Currently though, it was almost midnight. Taehyun and his boyfriends had just gotten back to their apartment from what could be considered the most boring party he’s ever been to. Probably because it was thrown by his parents, and most of the people there were their work friends or family.</p><p>	Taehyun groans, lying down on their bed, resting his head on Beomgyu’s shoulder, nuzzling into his soft sweater. The cable knit bordered between itchy and comfy, but nevertheless Beomgyu looked adorable. The deep v cut showing off his delicate collarbones.</p><p>	A crash followed by a sad whine drew their attention to their other boyfriend Yeonjun, who was rifling through cabinets somewhere in the kitchen. Taehyun turned towards Beomgyu, who was hiding a smile with his sweater paw. The sound of feet scuffling indicated that he was walking towards their room. A pouty Yeonjun appeared in the doorway, lips pursed and downturned. </p><p>	“We don’t have any ramyeon,” His voice was even poutier, talking with a whiny tone fit more for a child than an adult. </p><p>	“Yeah baby that’s cause you ate it all,” Beomgyu’s words were pandering, giggling at Yeonjun’s act. Though not entirely an act as Yeonjun takes his food very seriously. He stomped over to the bed in anguish, throwing himself at his boyfriends and burrowing into the space between them. He was warm and heavy, in a comforting way. </p><p>	“You guys are supposed to pay attention to me!”  He had grabbed Taehyun arms, positioning them around his waist. At this point they were just a pile of limbs tangled together on their unmade bed. The comforter was bunched up under them, soft and fluffy, perfect for cuddling. It had taken them forever to save up for a larger bed, even then they ended up compromising and getting a nicer queen sized one. They slept so close together it didn’t really matter anyways. </p><p>The dim decorative lights Yeonjun had insisted on buying lit up the room in a warm yellow-ish light. A couple of Beomgyu’s guitars sat in the corner of the room, clothes strewn about from his boyfriends’ experiments with fashion. It was home in a way he had never imagined before but has found he quite likes. </p><p>	Yeonjun was the only one actively trying to make money, working at performing arts school as an instructor. Having someone with a semi-stable job was more grounding than he anticipated, Yeonjun in general was just grounding. Not much has changed since freshman year when he would bring Taehyun to the studio when he got so stressed with classes it was hard to think. Sitting on the floor and watching Yeonjun dance himself to death. </p><p>	It was fascinating in a horrifying sense of the word, the way someone could force so much of themselves into a form of expression. Taehyun thinks that must be what makes Yeonjun so captivating to watch, almost like a sort of siren. </p><p>	Beomgyu was in the same year as him, still trying to figure out exactly what he wanted to do. Last year, their first year, he hadn’t even decided on a major. Currently, Beomgyu was majoring in music production with a minor in egyptology. Taehyun had no idea why he went with that combination but it seemed to be working out well enough. Life was an interesting experience he thinks he might actually be enjoying for once. </p><p>	Except for the part he had to go to at his parents, that was so genuinely awful. He wanted to bang his head against the wall every time some kid of his parents’ friends condescendingly asked him how he could have two boyfriends. To make things even worse he was stuck drinking cocktails he didn’t even like by himself because his <i>boyfriends</i> decided that it would be a lovely idea to cause problems. Beomgyu likes annoying his stuck up cousins more than a person should like consciously causing trouble. The real issue though was Yeonjun.</p><p>	Taehyun adored his boyfriend with everything he had, but Yeonjun could be <i>very</i> good at complaining when he wanted to be. A boring gathering was the perfect place to bring this out of 	the generally excitable boy. His incessant commentary was annoying, maybe slightly endearing. But Taehyun knows he loves the attention even if it's negative. </p><p>	Yeonjun was currently trying very hard to get that so desired attention, nosing at Beomgyu’s cheek. Taehyun watched as he ran his hand up Beomgyu’s neck and into his hair. </p><p>	“Hey Beomgyu?” He looked towards Taehyun, humming as an acknowledgement of his words. “Kitten here seems to be really desperate” </p><p>	Yeonjun shifted so that he was lying on his stomach, head resting on Beomgyu’s arm. He was nestled in between the both of them, seemingly pleased with his situation. His eyes were wary, trained skeptically on Taehyun. He smirked back, speaking his words carefully.</p><p>	“But, he’s just been so bothersome tonight, do you think he really deserves it bear?” Taehyun reached out, holding Yeonjun’s face in a way that squished his cheeks together. “Maybe kitten should be ignored. You know, to teach him a little lesson.” </p><p>	Yeonjun scrambled up into a sitting position. The fancy black button up shirt he was wearing was slipping off his shoulder. His skin shimmered slightly, a purplish gold color. Taehyun was pretty sure he put highlighter on before the party, it gave him an almost magical quality. </p><p>	“Tyunnie, you wouldn’t actually do that to me would you?” Yeonjun’s voice had gotten quieter, meeker. </p><p>	“You’ve left me with no choice baby, go sit at the end of the bed,” He moved away from them with the saddest expression Taehyun’s ever seen, he almost felt bad. He stopped giving Yeonjun attention and turned back to Beomgyu.</p><p>	“We’re not gonna touch Jjunnie ok?” Beomgyu rolled his eyes at Taehyun, leaning back to rest his head against his hand.</p><p>	“And what if I don’t want to?” Beomgyu was always like this. Annoyingly defiant in a way that practically begged to be shut up. He always tried way too hard to make Taehyun mad. It usually works pretty well, but he refuses to let Beomgyu see that.</p><p>	“I don’t know bear, is this just your rude way of asking to get roughed up?”</p><p>	“And what if it is? Are you gonna do something about it?” Beomgyu crawled closer to him, dark wavy bangs blocking his eyes. Taehyun brushed the hair away, Beomgyu’s eyes catching light.</p><p>	“I don’t know, what does that say about you? Acting out so your boyfriend throws you around?” He threads his fingers through the strands, gently tugging in a way he knows drives Beomgyu crazy. </p><p>	“That I’m a whore?” His tone is mocking but Taehyun still frowns.</p><p>	“You know I don’t like mean words baby,” Beomgyu leaned his head Taehyun’s hand, relaxing. His hair was fluffy, with lots of flyaways, it felt frizzy under Taehyun’s fingers.</p><p>Beomgyu bunched up the fabric of Taehyun’s sweatshirt, gripping it as he bent forward to kiss Taehyun. Slow. Stuck in time the moment their lips touch. He hears Yeonjun’s breath hitch somewhere to his right, it pushes something in him. Taehyun pulls away, a space so insignificant yet enough for Beomgyu to make an upset noise.</p><p>He presses the tip of his thumb into Beomgyu’s bottom lip pulling it down. He opened his mouth, letting Taehyun slide his tongue in. For all he was worth, Beomgyu was quite complacent. Allowing Taehyun take control, biting and sucking to his heart’s content. His mouth was warm, wet, tongue pressing back against Taehyun’s. The soft sticky noise of their kissing amplified by the quiet room. </p><p>Beomgyu’s hand ran up his side settling on his waist. His shirt had ridden up slightly so he could feel Beomgyu’s cold palms against his skin. Spotted with goosebumps and hairs risen up slightly. Taehyun could tell Beomgyu wanted to get closer. Everything was going slow, like wading through water. </p><p>The air around them was crackling with tension, it sent shivers through Taehyun’s spine. He could feel Yeonjun staring at them, he <i>knows</i> Yeonjun is staring at them. It fills him with a content feeling of satisfaction, knowing just what he’s doing to the other.</p><p>He’s so close to Beomgyu, body heat mixing, making everything hotter. He reached up, unbuttoning the sweater Beomgyu was wearing. The buttons were big, convenient for him to open. </p><p>Taehyun pulled away to watch Beomgyu’s face. He was rose colored, splotchy petals decorating his face. He licks Beomgyu’s lips before going down to his chest. Paler than the rest of his body and pretty, and perfect for marks. Beomgyu always pretends to be embarrassed by them, but Taehyun has seen him trace the splotches while looking in the mirror. </p><p>He bites down by Beomgyu’s collarbone, pulling the skin in between his teeth. Beomgyu threads his fingers through Taehyun’s hair, tugging to let out the impatience that was building up in his muscles. </p><p>Taehyun began to leave open mouthed kisses all over Beomgyu’s chest, lightly sucking with each one. He laid out for Taehyun without the need for asking. He slid his hand up to Beomgyu’s ribs, tracing the underside. Beomgyu stretches out and up, causing his shirt to fall even further away. Taehyun pushes himself up until he’s able to look down at Beomgyu. </p><p>His eyes are starry, focused on the sight of Taehyun above him. Beomgyu’s arms were wrapped around Taehyun’s shoulders trying to pull him down. But instead he continued to trace small hearts onto Beomgyu’s chest.</p><p>“Tyun, stop teasing,” His words were getting whinier, it made Taehyun smile. He ran his hands down to Beomgyu’s hips, twisting his fingers in the loops of the jeans he was wearing. He slid the tips of his thumbs into the tops of Beomgyu’s jeans, pressing down. “You’re a bitch.”</p><p>“Mm, watch your mouth baby, you’re already spoiled enough,” He pushes down harder, Beomgyu makes a soft noise, immediately followed by an annoyed expression. Taehyun giggled before leaning down to reconnect his lips with Beomgyu’s.</p><p>This time he gave Beomgyu what he wanted. Kissing fast and sloppy in a way left nothing out. Taehyun could feel their saliva mixing, Beomgyu’s hands tangled in his hair, the rise and fall of the other’s chest under his palm. It was so easy to get lost in, the way another person could feel moving against you.</p><p>“T-tyunnie?” He looks over to where Yeonjun’s still sat at the edge of the bed. Taehyun’s heart constricts at the sight of the other, who’s eyes were glimmering. “Please let me touch you guys.”</p><p>Taehyun stalks his way down towards Yeonjun, stopping right before he reached him. </p><p>“You’ve been such a good boy haven’t you?” He smiles as Yeonjun nods, antsy. “But, I don’t know, maybe ask me again?”</p><p>Yeonjun’s hands are bawled in the blankets in front of him in an attempt to keep from touching himself. It made Taehyun feel hot.</p><p>“Will you please let me touch you guys?”</p><p>“I don’t know, it doesn’t really seem like you want it all that bad,” Yeonjun was squirming, shifting so that he was sitting on his knees. Taehyun could see the baby blue color peeking out from the waistband of his jeans. The butterfly patterned lace contrasted prettily against his skin to the point of making Taehyun a little breathless.</p><p>He remembers picking out the lingerie as a gift, for himself or for Yeonjun it couldn’t really be decided. The embarrassment of giving them had made him go so red he’s pretty sure he looked like he was going to pass out. But Yeonjun seemed very happy to don the item, thanking Taehyun for “making him feel beautiful”. Though Taehyun knows he does that all on his own.</p><p>“Please please please Tyun, I wanna kiss you so bad. I promise I wont be a problem again please!” Yeonjun was shivering slightly, hands gripping at anything they could reach. Taehyun pulls Yeonjun into his lap, cradling the other’s face.</p><p>“Don’t worry baby, you were never a problem,” He lays down bringing Yeonjun with him, their lips meeting somewhere along the way. Taehyun tried not to rush it, savoring the taste. Yeonjun felt comfortable resting on top of him, pressed completely together. Taehyun ran his hands down Yeonjun’s back, resting them just above his butt. </p><p>Yeonjun’s lips were squishy and <i>very</i> fun to bite, the other letting out small whimpers each time. He heard Beomgyu moving around them, Taehyun’s question of what he was doing died down as Yeonjun moved to kiss along his jawline. </p><p>Quite suddenly the other was being yanked away from him, a yelp from Beomgyu. Taehyun checked on him to see Beomgyu trying to pull down Yeonjun’s pants, which got stuck somewhere along the bottom of his hips.</p><p>“Your jeans are so tight I just wanted to get the off,” Beomgyu was whining, resting his head on Yeonjun’s back, who had begun laughing so hard all hope of continuing to kiss Taehyun lost. </p><p>He laughed along as well, a wide smile on his face. Taehyun loved his brats.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was fun to write i really hope you like it!!!<br/>also, i will be changing my ao3 username sometime soon, sorry if that causes issues for anyone! :(</p><p>i'm very tired and will get a better summary and title later</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>